


Burning

by peppermintonmywindow



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Homophobia, Horoscopes, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:19:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermintonmywindow/pseuds/peppermintonmywindow
Summary: Jaebeom and Jinyoung mirror each other. It'd take them years to realize that they were each other's teacher, friend, soulmate. That their rocky relationship had a name: twin flames. How bright they burn.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of astrology-related headcanon. Rating is M because, in the early chapters, all of the characters are under 18 even though there's no graphic/explicit sex scenes. Later chapters will have graphic sex scenes & I'll add more warnings as they come up.

Before Jaebeom, there was Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo who caved under Jinyoung’s smile each time, opening his wallet to feed Jinyoung’s, and Jaebeom’s, budding appetites. Hyunwoo who saw darkness lurking behind Jinyoung’s eyes, his hunger for adoration, thirst for fame. Hyunwoo grounded Jinyoung, rooting out his self-doubts and insecurities.

But you see, as much as Hyunwoo was the oak tree where Jinyoung laid his weary limbs to rest, Jaebeom was the gravitational pull of his universe. Because to be seen and to be loved by Im Jaebeom was like having the sun shine on you while the rest of the world drowned in grey. And who could resist the sun? Not Icarus. Not Jinyoung, who was drawn to Jaebeom like moth to a flame. Call it mutual self-destructive tendencies.

Or maybe it was the inexplicable attraction of twin flames.  
It took years before Jaebeom and Jinyoung learned to balance each other, fire and earth. People think that fire destroys, but they are wrong. Fire was the gift of the gods, a gift of warmth. Fire burns the earth to awaken, to begin anew.

But we’re getting ahead of ourselves. Let’s go back to the beginning.

\---

Hyunwoo, Jaebeom, and Jinyoung are supposed to debut as a trio: Hyunwoo and Jaebeom splitting vocal responsibilities, Jinyoung as the main rapper, and all three as main dancers. A Gemini, Hyunwoo charms everyone around him with his easy-going nature, even if he doesn’t say much. Maybe it’s because Hyunwoo genuinely likes people, likes figuring people out. Because once you understand people’s motivations, manipulation becomes child’s play. Luckily, Hyunwoo uses his superpowers for good, at least most of the time.

Which is why Jaebeom and Jinyoung fascinate him. It’s like watching -- how did they say it -- an unstoppable force meeting an immovable object. Hyunwoo isn’t sure who’s Batman and who’s the Joker, but he knows that they can’t stop themselves from pushing each other’s buttons.

Back when they were trainees, things were much simpler. They would sneak out after practice to watch movies at midnight, relieving their stress with Hollywood explosions. Lately, though, Hyunwoo can feel Jaebeom pulling away.

“Hyunwoo, it’s not personal, but we spend every second of every day together, I don’t want to spend my free time with you too,” Jaebeom told him one night at the dorm, while Jinyoung showered. Hyunwoo nodded, and from then on, limited his invitations to Jaebeom to team lunches or dinners.

Hyunwoo notices that the more he dotes on Jinyoung, the harsher Jaebeom becomes with Jinyoung. Jaebeom’s sharp tongue lashes out unexpectedly when Jinyoung is recording his part in the studio.

“Can’t you sound more like a man, Jinyoung? I’ve never heard of such high pitched rapping,” Jaebeom snipes.

Hyunwoo sees Jinyoung’s shoulder drop in the recording booth, but Jinyoung is a professional, so he grits his teeth, and says, “I’ll try again.”

That night, their dorm feels like the Cold War: matching sounds of slammed doors that rattle Hyunwoo’s cool demeanor. Jinyoung ignores Jaebeom for two days before Hyunwoo-the-leader steps in and tells them they need to let it go, for the sake of the team. They don’t shake hands, but at least the door frames have stopped shaking.

The following week, when they are finalizing their choreography, Jinyoung stops their dance practice several times to correct Jaebeom’s position. With twenty minutes left, Jaebeom’s temper explodes, and he storms out of the room. Their choreographer looks around the room, sighs, and declares that practice is over. The back-up dancers pack their bags and leave the room.

Hyunwoo doesn’t miss the smirk playing at Jinyoung’s reflection in the mirror. _Ah, so here is Jinyoung’s revenge. Don’t mess with a Virgo, they don’t forgive, they get even._ Jinyoung heads towards the couch on the far side of the studio, lying down his sore body, stretching his legs against the wall. Hyunwoo plops down next to Jinyoung’s head.

“Jinyoung-ah, don’t you think that was too much?” Hyunwoo asks, keeping his tone neutral.

“What?” 

Hyunwoo gives Jinyoung an incredulous look.

“You’re not as innocent as you think you look, JInyoung-ah. I know you did that on purpose so Jaebeom would get yelled at by our manager later.”

“He deserved it, after what he said to me last week, which he didn’t even apologize for. Im Jaebeom is such an--”

“Careful, Jinyoung. He is still your teammate. Show some respect,” Hyunwoo interjects.

Jinyoung falls silent.

“I know you’re angry at Jaebeom, Jinyoung. What he said was mean, but you can’t force someone to apologize. And since the three of us are in this together, the only thing you can do is to let it go. Unless you let these things go, we won’t be able to get far in this industry, Jinyoung. We’ve only got each other, and that’s it,” Hyunwoo says slowly, hoping the words will soothe Jinyoung’s wounded ego.

“I know. I just… I don’t know why he doesn’t like me,” Jinyoung mutters to the floor.

Hyunwoo watches, notes how desperately Jinyoung wants to be liked by Jaebeom, but he knows that Jaebeom isn’t the type of person who gives people what they want from him, not until it’s earned. Jinyoung, on the other hand, is a people pleaser and hasn’t realized this yet about Jaebeom. Hyunwoo doesn’t say anything, figures that this is something Jinyoung needs to realize for himself. 

Instead, he says, “How about we go to the arcade, Jinyoung? It’s still early, we can play for a bit before they close.”

The winter air is crisp outside when they finally leave the dance studio. The arcade is empty when they arrive. Hyunwoo navigates the arcade and chooses a first-person shooting game for Jinyoung.

“Just imagine that those zombies are Jaebeom,” Hyunwoo says, looking up as he bends down to insert coins into the slot.

Jinyoung takes the black plastic gun out of its holder, extends his right arm, and aims the gun at the convex game screen. The game starts and Jinyoung is overwhelmed by the number of zombies that pop up in front of him. He panics.

“I can’t do this, Hyunwoo. You play,” Jinyoung shoves his gun towards Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo takes the gun, and without missing a beat, steps into Jinyoung’s space, and start shooting. One zombie goes down right in front of Jinyoung, another on the left, right, left, center.

Jinyoung sits on the fake leather cushion of the motorcycle-racing game to this left. He watches Hyunwoo battle a horde of zombies, his right hand moving across the screen to shoot and re-load. He loses at Level 5.

Hyunwoo puts the gun back in its plastic holster, and joins Jinyoung on the motorcycle. Jinyoung feels Hyunwoo’s chest against his back, and his arms around his waist. Their thighs touch.

“Where are you taking me today, Jinyoung-ah?” Hyunwoo asks. It’s an innocent question, but Jinyoung feels Hyunwoo’s breath against his neck and he wills his body to remain stiff.

Jinyoung musters a playful tone, “I’ll take you whenever you want to go, hyung.”

For some reason, that makes Hyunwoo pull his arms away from Jinyoung’s waist. He leans backs and starts to dismount from the motorcycle. Jinyoung isn’t sure if he’s said something wrong, but he knows that their play-pretend is over. Slowly, he swings his leg over the hard plastic and gets off the motorcycle.

“Let’s get some food before we go back to the dorm,” Hyunwoo says, back already turned against Jinyoung.


	2. Chapter 2

It's after 9pm and the streets are quiet. Jinyoung watches Hyunwoo walk further away from him. Broad shoulders, tapered waist, dirty sneakers against grey pavement. Jinyoung replays the scene in his head, thinking about what could’ve been. He hadn't realized how much he wants to feel someone else's skin against his own. How much he misses being enveloped by his mom, by his sisters. He misses home.

Jinyoung trails behind Hyunwoo and looks up at the Seoul night sky, littered with apartment buildings, skyscrapers, and houses, battling each other to block out the moonlight. He hasn't seen the stars, except maybe the Big Dipper, since he moved to Seoul by himself two years ago. Two years feel like two decades ago, if he's going by the aches and pains in his joints.

Two years ago, at fifteen, Jinyoung realized that he wanted to sing and dance. He'd spent his childhood watching Shinhwa, g.o.d., and Rain perform to a sea of adoring audience. He wanted _that_ \--to be adored, to be able to travel around the world. He wanted more from life than what Jinhae could offer him. So he set his eyes on Seoul and the JYPE Open Auditions. His father sighed, "How will our son survive in Seoul?" His mother shook her head in disbelief. "He'll be fine. He can get a hungry person to give him the last piece of bread." She's accustomed to Jinyoung's manipulations to get what his way and what's worse, she can never be angry at him for long. His sisters, though, clung to grudges as if it'll lengthen their lifespans.

To everyone's surprise, except Jinyoung's, he won first place at the JYPE audition, alongside Lim Jaebeom. Jinyoung feels a sharp ache in his heart. Before Jaebeom, Jinyoung had never seen such an electric performer. When management paired them, Jinyoung worked hard to match Jaebeom's energy on stage and during practice, folded himself against Jaebeom's personality. Their synergy blew the competition out of the water. But now they can't seem to get through two sentences before fighting. _Why doesn't he like me anymore?_ But before Jinyoung could drown himself in self-pity, Hyunwoo stops and turns around to face Jinyoung.

"I smell spicy rice cakes. How about we stop by the stall for some? We can get some for Jaebeom as well," Hyunwoo says.

Jinyoung shrugs and lets Hyunwoo drag him by his elbow to the food tent two blocks away from their dorm. If Jinyoung can feel every nerve where his skin meets Hyunwoo's, he doesn't let it show on his face.

The smell of spicy rice cakes, fish cakes, and fried batter hits Jinyoung and nostalgia washes over him. It reminds Jinyoung of easier times: the three of them walking home from the theater, carefree, talking excitedly and reenacting action sequences, before stopping by the food tent for a midnight snack. These days, it seems like they're stuck in the hamster wheel from hell: Japanese lessons at an ungodly hour, school, singing lessons, dance practice, shower, sleep.

"What would you like, dear?" the owner of the food stall asks, snapping Jinyoung out of his reverie. Her eyes scan Hyunwoo and Jinyoung's faces.

"We'll take three servings of spicy rice cakes to-go, and six sticks of fish cakes, please," Hyunwoo replies.

She turns away from them to scoop spicy rice cakes from the metal pot at the back of the tent. Jinyoung looks sideways at Hyunwoo. He's surprised to find that Hyunwoo is looking back at him with soft, doe eyes. _Well, that's unexpected._ Jinyoung clears his throat.

The owner comes back with three plastic containers filled to the brim with red, and wraps six fish cakes in aluminum foil. Hyunwoo opens his wallet and Jinyoung takes the food into his hands.

They walk in silence back to the dorm, footsteps synchronized. The air feels warmer to Jinyoung. When Hyunwoo pulls open the door, Jinyoung brushes past him. He doesn't bother to put his shoes away on the rack, just pushes them to the corner. The dorm is chilly, since all three windows in the living-room-slash-kitchen are left open. Their dorm smells like three teenage boys, but Jinyoung and Hyunwoo have grown accustomed to the smell of unwashed socks and body odor. The only person who insist on "airing out their dorm" is Jaebeom.

"Jaebeom, are you home? We brought you some rice cakes," Hyunwoo calls out. He bends down to untie his shoelaces, putting his shoes on the top row.

"He's probably out walking around by himself again. Or he's gone to his parents without telling us," Jinyoung mutters to himself, moving towards the windows to close them. Jinyoung once saw Jaebeom walking around the Han River, his hoodie pulled up, head tucked into his chest. Jinyoung could recognize Jaebeom's mannerism anywhere. He chalks it up to having spent more than 100 hours in the practice room with Jaebeom, to the point where he feels as though his bodily functions are synchronized with Jaebeom's.

"Guess he's not home," Hyunwoo concludes after hearing no response.

"I'm pretty sure I just said that," Jinyoung says, moving around Hyunwoo towards the kitchen. Their dorm is, technically, a studio: one bedroom, one bathroom, and a shared living-room-slash-kitchen-space. Everything they have serves multiple purposes. Hyunwoo, Jinyoung, and Jaebeom are supposed to share the bedroom, but Jaebeom prefers to sleep on sofa-slash-futon, sometimes the living room floor. "It's better for my back," Jaebeom explained. More than once, Jinyoung has tripped over Jaebeom's body as he makes his way to the bathroom in the early morning.

"Don't be snarky with me, Jinyoung, or you can go to bed without dinner," Hyunwoo replies, but without any real heat. Jinyoung rubs his hands together to apologize. When Hyunwoo smiles at him, he knows he's forgiven.

Jinyoung grabs two sets of chopsticks from the kitchen drawers before putting Jaebeom's food in the fridge. He walks a few steps to their living-room-slash-Jaebeom's-room and sets the food down on the foldable low table-slash-dining-table. Jinyoung joins Hyunwoo on the floor, sitting cross-legged, leaning against their second-hand sofa-slash-futon. The only sound they can hear is their own slurping and munching. Within minutes, all the food is gone.

Hyunwoo starts to clean up, while Jinyoung pushes himself up from the floor. "Alright, I'm going to shower. Do you need to use the bathroom before me?"

Hyunwoo shakes his head. Jinyoung heads to their shared bedroom to grab his towel. Their bedroom contains a queen-sized bed pushed against the window, a foldable metal chair-slash-night-table-slash-clothes-rack, and a portable closet with a plastic cover. Jinyoung sheds his clothes like a snake all over the floor.

While Jinyoung belts his favorite drama OST in the shower, Hyunwoo tidies the shoes cluttering their entrance way. He wipes down the table and the living room floor because Jaebeom will complain if the floor is sticky. He folds the table and pushes it underneath the sofa-slash-futon. He picks up Jinyoung's clothes from the bedroom floor and dumps them in the laundry basket. There's a washing machine in the studio, but none of them know how to use it (their manager included), and quite frankly, if they tried, they would probably flood the entire apartment complex. Hyunwoo is grateful that someone in JYPE had the foresight to hire a cleaning lady who comes once a week to do their laundry.

By the time Jinyoung comes out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist, Hyunwoo is sprawled across the couch-slash-futon, eyes closed.

"Did you run a marathon while I was in the shower?" Jinyoung teases. He looks so peaceful, sleeping with his mouth open. _So cute._

"No, I was just cleaning up after you," Hyunwoo mumbles.

Jinyoung decides to lean closer to Hyunwoo and, almost immediately, loses his balance. _Oops._ Hyunwoo's hand reaches out to steady Jinyoung's hip. It's not enough, and Hyunwoo ends up with a lapful of Jinyoung.

"Ah, sorry, I'm so tired, I can't stand up straight anymore," Jinyoung says, trying to sound apologetic. He looks up at Hyunwoo's face, warm brown eyes staring back at him, cheeks starting to blush. _He's really cute._ Just then, he hears the jingle of keys outside of their front door, and the lock of the deadbolt turning. Hyunwoo pushes Jinyoung off his lap, and he falls on the floor. Half-naked, towel still wrapped against his waist.

Jaebeom reacts in the only way he knows: "What the hell are you two doing?!" He's pacing back and forth in the small space between the hallway and the kitchen-slash-living-room, unsure if he's coming or going. He runs his left hand through his hair and stops in his tracks. "Actually, I don't want to know. I'm going to step outside for 10 minutes and when I come back, everyone had better be fully dressed."

The front door slams shut behind Jaebeom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos & comments. Comments make my day! I love reading people's reactions, whether or not things worked for them, etc.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> t/w: heterosexual intercourse, internalized homophobia.

Jaebeom punches the elevator button, looking up at how the floor numbers light up as the elevator travels up to the tenth floor. His fists are clenched at his sides, jaw tight, and feet ready to run in case Hyunwoo, or worse, Jinyoung, tries to run after him and explain things to him. He doesn't need an explanation, thank you very much.  _What Hyunwoo and Jinyoung do together is none of his business._  He just needs to get out of here.

The elevator announces its arrival with a condescending ding. The doors barely open before Jaebeom slips through and jabs at the button to take him to the lobby. After what feels like forever, the doors close and Jaebeom feel the motor push his body down to the ground floor. He steps out into the cold, fluorescent light of the lobby. At 11pm, it's empty. 

He pushes the front doors open with his shoulders, keeping his fists inside the pockets of his pants. A winter breeze greets him, makes his eyes sting. He makes his way towards the playground inside their apartment complex. He sits on the swings, feet dragging on the ground as he looks up at the night sky. The world is so quiet at this time it always catches him by surprise. Lately, his world has been nothing but noise -- music in the dance studio, melodies in the studio booth, managers telling him off for his attitude, producers giving him endless instructions, and stuttering conversations in Japanese, Chinese, and English. Not to mention the horns of cars and buses, the overflow of pop music from stores, and children crying. For a moment, he forgets. 

Until he turns his head to look at the slides, see-saw and tubes around him, and remembers, cheeks burning, how he'd used to convince Sora, his girlfriend, to crawl inside the tubes with him. They'd made out, seeking pleasure between their bodies, and Jaebeom wanted to be inside her. He kept his eyes on her as his hands slid past her jeans, fingertips fluttering against her thighs, teasing against her underwear. She whined low in her throat, squirming under his ministration, trying to guide his fingers past her underwear.

"Can I?" He whispered in her ears, "Can I eat you out right here?"

Sora nodded her consent, and he made his way down her body, taking her nipple into his mouth, leaving kisses along her sensitive torso before pulling off her jeans and diving into her soft, wet folds. Jaebeom put his mouth to good use, and Sora arched arched her book, trying to get his tongue deeper inside her. When she finally let out a whimper, Jaebeom moved higher, towards her clit, licking and sucking until he felt her body quiver underneath him. His face was wet with saliva and juice. 

For weeks after, he'd felt guilty for defiling a children's playground. Sora chuckled and kissed him on his forehead, "I'm sure other people have done worse things in public, Jaebeom-ah."  He hadn't realized how much he'd miss her, but she was away visiting her grandparents' place for winter break. 

_Why can't Hyunwoo and Jinyoung date girls, like normal people?_

It's not that Jaebeom is opposed to the thought of boys dating boys but girls are so much easier. He knows what desire looks like on girls, having been on the receiving end for many years. Some of the younger trainees, for example, haven't learned how to hide their desires, and Jaebeom's had to let them down gently. From his sunbaes, Jaebeom learned that dating other trainees never end well, so he met Sora through his mutual friends at school. But Hyunwoo and Jinyoung -- what were they thinking? Jaebeom feels his temper flare. These days, anger is a luxury that he can't afford. You can't get upset over everything, Jaebeom-ah, Yoo Youngjae once told him. Youngjae always did know how to calm him down.

He gets up from the swing and his feet takes him towards Youngjae's dorm, two blocks away from here. Because Youngjae isn't in a group that's set to debut, he's staying in a beaten-down two story house with nine other trainees. Compared to other agencies, JYPE's set-up is considered spacious and even more so because many of the trainees choose to sleep at their family's house in Seoul. In reality, Youngjae only has three other roommates -- Mark, BamBam, and Jackson. Jaebeom's friendly with them in the studio and hallways, but the language barrier has been it difficult for him to get to know them better.  

When he arrives at Youngjae's dorm, he makes his way to the side of the house and raps his knuckles thrice against the living room window. He can't see past the thick curtains but he hopes Youngjae is still up, still playing World of Warcraft, or at least, reading a manga. He tries again, and this time, the curtain parts and Youngjae's face peeks through. Jaebeom walks back to the front door, where Youngjae is holding the door open for him.

"Mark is at Yugyeom's, and BamBam and Jackson are still out, so it's just me. You hungry? I was just thinking of making ramen," Youngjae says by way of greeting. In the background, Jaebeom hears subtle moans coming from the computer in the living room. He rolls his eyes at Youngjae.

"What? I was enjoying myself, thank you very much, before you dropped in without so much of a call, or a text, and now I won't have any time to myself until next week, so fuck you very much," Youngjae barks back.  

Jaebeom snorts, and walks past Youngjae before bending down to take off his shoes. There's no extra slippers for guests, so Jaebeom leaves his socks on. He follows Youngjae into the kitchen, only for Youngjae to put his palm on Jaebeom's chest, pushing him away. 

"You're crowding into my space, man. Go chill on the couch. Your vibe is all messed up and I don't want to ruin my mood," Youngjae says.

Jaebeom rolls his eyes, "Jeez, I didn't realize you were so sensitive." 

"It's not my fault I have eyes. You can't hide your emotions for shit, Jaebeom, you know that."

Jaebeom huffs and launches himself at the sofa in the living room, next to Youngjae's and Mark's gaming stations. He turns off the speaker, but leaves the screen on, his eyes following the cartoon characters in various unrealistic sex positions. He grows bored, and calls out to Youngjae in the kitchen. "Yah, Youngjae, make me ramen too!"

He's spent many nights in this living room, on this sofa, when he didn't feel like going back to the dorm he shared with Hyunwoo or Jinyoung, before he met Sora. He'd watch Youngjae (and sometimes Mark) blow things up, shoot aliens, or drive cars that they could never afford in their lifetime. Jaebeom wasn't too much of a gamer himself, but he enjoyed watching them play. 

It didn't take long for Youngjae to return from the kitchen, carrying two bowls of ramen, handing one to Jaebeom before sitting down on the sofa next to him. Jaebeom moves closer to Youngjae, chasing his body heat, and Youngjae doesn't seem to mind. 

Once the ramen bowls have been cleared away, Youngjae fixes Jaebeom with a stare. "Alright, what is it this time?"

"Nothing. What, I can't visit my best friend anymore?"

"Cut the shit, Jaebeom-ah. You interrupted me just when I was getting in the mood, so you better spill," Youngjae fires back, eyes twinkling as if daring Jaebeom to contradict him.

Jaebeom doesn't answer; instead, he puts his head on Youngjae's lap. Youngjae twitches uncomfortably in his seat. _Oh shit, Youngjae's half-hard._  Youngjae clears his throat but Jaebeom doesn't move. Before Jaebeom knows it, the words are out of his mouth, "Do you wanna get off together?"

_Shit. What the fuck am I saying._

"I mean, you know, Sora's away and I was just thinking about her, and her tits, man. She's got a great rack and an ass that won't quit. I mean, she's hilarious too but damn, does that girl love sex."

"Jaebeom, shut the fuck up," Youngjae says before grabbing Jaebeom's face and pulling it towards his own. 

Jaebeom is surprised to find out that kissing a boy is just as pleasurable as kissing a girl, even if it feels more forceful. Surprised that he liked how his cock feels in Youngjae's hand, talented fingers pulling and twisting in that he way he liked but could never communicate exactly how to Sora. Surprised that he didn't mind Youngjae coming in his hands.

He doesn't remember falling asleep, but he wakes up to Youngjae crouching above him, gently pushing his bangs out of his eyes.

"You have to go, Jaebeom-ah, before Hyunwoo and your manager thinks you've gone missing," Youngjae says, keeping his voice low.

"What time is it?" Jaebeom asks, pulling himself up from the sofa and stretching his arms.

"It's 4 in the morning, so you should be able to sneak back without anyone noticing," Youngjae has already turned away from him, and Jaebeom is struck with the sudden longing of wanting to wrap his arms around Youngjae's waist and pull him back down to the sofa. But he's far out of Jaebeom's reach now. 

"Right, I'll head out then."

Jaebeom finds his shoes in the entrance way and crouches down to tie his shoelaces. He looks up to see Youngjae leaning against the wall, watching him leave. Before he can stop  himself, Jaebeom has pinned Youngjae against the wall, capturing his mouth in a kiss. When they break apart, breathing heavy, Youngjae wipes his mouth on his sleeve. Jaebeom feels his stomach churn. 

Without a word, Jaebeom turns around to pull the door open and steps out into the early morning dusk. His feet automatically take him back the two blocks to the dorm he shares with Hyunwoo and Jinyoung. _The reason why he was at Youngjae's in the first place._

Stepping out of the elevator, Jaebeom walks to their door, pushing in his house keys and turning the deadbolt as quietly as he can manage. He's barely stepped into the foyer when Hyunwoo's voice jolts him out of his reverie. 

"Where have you been all night, Jaebeom-ah?"

 


End file.
